


Dating Disaster

by what_can_you_do



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_can_you_do/pseuds/what_can_you_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn and Ali finally have thier first date after being friends for almost a year. The buildup of the date isn't important. What happens during the date... that's the fun stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the disaster that could happen on a date. Check it out.

Ashlyn took a deep breath, fixing her shirt and her hair before she reached up and knocked on the door. Looking back, everything in her jeep was set, the top was off in the Florida heat, and her board shorts were the best ones she had, and to top it off, her hair was waved and her make-up was done perfectly – not Ali perfect but good.

Still, she was nervous. This was their first date. They’d been on the same team for a year now, and they were best friends, but Ashlyn finally had the nerve to ask Ali to a date when they were drunk with the team, and Ali said yes.

So now, Ashlyn spent a week with Whitney, Pinoe, Alex and Tobin trying to figure out what to do and what to plan. She had urs to fill. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong.  
The door finally opened, revealing Ali’s mother. She smiled when she saw the blonde on the porch. “Hi, Ashlyn. Ali is just upstairs.”

The identical older version of Ali stepped aside, but Ashlyn didn’t move. “Um, I’ll wait for her here?”

Deb looked like she wanted to laugh. “Are you nervous, sweetheart?”

Ashlyn swallowed. “Is it obvious?”

“You’re not exactly hiding it.”

“I just don’t want it to go poorly.”

“Ali hasn’t shut up about this for the past six days,” Deb said with a laugh. “I promise you that this will be great, and I’m sure whatever crazy ideas you’ve come up with, it’ll be amazing.”

“MOM!” Ali suddenly yelled, causing both women to look towards the stairs. “MOM, I NEED YOU!”

Both laughed and Deb yelled, “What is it?”

“I NEED YOUR HELP WITH AN OUTFIT. I’M FREAKING OUT.”

Ashlyn smiled and chuckled, leaning against the door. “I should’ve known better than to believe Ali would be ready.”

“Want to help her?” Deb asked.

Normally, Ashlyn would just walk up there to help her best friend, but this was her date. And she hesitated at first before she caught on that it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. So she smiled shyly before she walked towards the stairs to Ali’s room where she’d been plenty of times before. She knocked and stepped inside, finding Ali in nothing but a thong.

“Shit! Ali, I’m sorry!” Ashlyn said, covering her eyes.

ALI turned from the closet, finding Ash standing like she’s a twelve year old kid who caught his babysitter changing. “Um, Ashlyn, you’re here?”

She nodded, hand still over her eyes. “Yup.”

“Good timing.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not like you’ve never seen this before.”

That statement caused Ashlyn to groan, turning towards the door and pushing her head against it. “Ali, stop. For the love of God.”

Ali laughed. “Well, I still need help with an outfit.”

“Black shorts, the white V-neck, red vans, and you’re black jacket. And your bathing suit for later.”

“Thanks,” Ali said, obviously enjoying this.

It was another five minutes later, and Ashlyn hadn’t moved yet. Ali was dressed, but Ash was still standing against the door when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, and a body pressed against hers. She tensed, eyes shooting open.

“Ready to go?” Ali asked.

Ashlyn knew it was going to be a long night.

They made their way downstairs, saying their goodbyes to Deb as they made it outside. Ashlyn opened the jeep door for Ali, who smiled and slid inside, joking about her chivalry. And when Ashlyn finally hopped in the driver’s side, she grabbed the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

ALI reached over, touching Ashlyn’s knee with her hand. “Hey, relax.”

“I am relaxed.”

“Then drop the death grip on the wheel,” Ali pointed out.

Ashlyn loosened up, taking a deep breath and looking down at the hand on her leg. “I just want this to be perfect.”

“It will be.”

“But–”

“We’re the same Ashlyn and Ali,” she pointed out to the blonde, “That hasn’t changed. We just… it’s just a date. But you’re going to be my best friend no matter what, and you don’t need to be nervous, Ashlyn. Okay?”

The blonde nodded. “Okay.”

“So, take me away, my knight in shining armor in a bright red jeep in Florida. Wherever it is we’re going, let’s go.”

It was two in the afternoon, and Ashlyn had planned for them to head to a coffee shop to start. The morning workouts were good, brunch went well with the team, and now it was time for the typical start. Coffee.

They pulled up to their favorite shop that they’ve been going to since they both got on the team a year ago. Ashlyn notice the huge line, but Ali shrugged and hopped out of the car, a beaming smile on her face as she fixed her hair where the wind had blown it around in the open jeep.

Ashlyn smiled and watched Ali as she ducked in front of the side mirror, smoothing it down. “Ali, you look beautiful, stop.”

Ali actually blushed and shushed her before Ashlyn had to grab her arm and gently pull her towards the entrance. 

It took twenty minutes to order, much to Ashlyn’s dismay that they just happen to be this busy and tight on their first date, and they finally made it up to the register.

“Hello,” the cashier said, a tall guy with a gentle smile and a light beard, “ what can I get you ladies?”

“A tall caramel macchiato,” Ashlyn said, and then looked at Ali, “And…”

“Iced which chocolate mocha.”

The guy sighed. “Um, we’re actually out of expresso, and we’re out of white chocolate.”

Great, Ashlyn thought. What a start. 

“Um, green tea latte?” Ali asked.

“We’re out of green tea,” he said apologetically. “I’m sorry, our shipment was in an accident on the way here. The truck flipped on the highway and three workers called out sick this morning so we’re understocked and understaffed.”

Ashlyn chuckled a bit at the situation. “Um, what exactly do you guys have?”

“Coffee. And coffee,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Basically, we have straight coffee.”

“We’ll take two coffees, no cream, little sugar,” Ashlyn said, pulling out her wallet. The guy nodded, took her card, gave them another apology, and told them it’d be out in a minute.

They found a seat outside once their coffee was done ten minutes later, collapsing on the seats. Ashlyn groaned but Ali just laughed.

“What?” Ashlyn asked. “Want to let me in on your giggling train of thought?”

Ali shook her head, smiling. “That could not have been more unfortunate.”

“Seriously, the only way that could’ve gone worse was if the place shut down.”

“Don’t jinx this.”

Ashlyn laughed at Ali’s seriousness, and they ended up making small talk for about an hour. It was nice in the Florida sun, and finally they got up, Ashlyn double checking that Ali had a bathing suit with her, and they headed towards the beach.

There was a spot that they’d found at one point that people just don’t go to. It’s hard to get to, with a lot of forest and vegetation on the way there, and freshwater rivers run through the area. It’s a pain in the ass to get to, but it’s a beauty to see the sunset on the West coast. So Ashlyn and Ali moved their way through the forest, laughing when suddenly, Ali screamed.

“What?” Ashlyn yelled, freezing with her hand on the branch above her head.

Ali was behind Ashlyn, now grabbing her arm as she pointed. Ashlyn followed her finger, and there in the leaves, curled up twenty feet from the river on their right, was a cottonmouth snake, curled up and looking like it was ready to strike.

But there was no other way to go. They’d have to pass it on the path (if you can call it path) in order to get to the beach. They’d already walked for ten minutes, and didn’t want it to be a waste.

“Shit,” Ashlyn mumbled. 

Ali swallowed. “Ashlyn, I hate snakes.”

“I know.”

“Is there another path?”

“No.”

“So, what are we going to do?”

“Maybe it’s asleep?”

“Do snakes sleep?”

“I’m not a biology major. I don’t know, Al.”

“We’re going to die.”

Ashlyn sighed, and then an idea hit her and she squatted. “Look, get on my back and we’ll just pass it like it’s not even there.”

“What?!”

Ashlyn turned, giving Ali a small smile, trying to hide her nervousness and terror. But part one of this first date already failed, so Ashlyn refused to skip this part. “Just, trust me.”

Ali looked pale and scared, but she nodded and fixed the bag on her shoulder with the towels and a few snacks before jumping up on Ashlyn’s back, her arms around her neck as her legs secured themselves around Ashlyn’s waist. The blonde’s breath hitched a bit at the closeness, but she slowly began to move, all eyes on the snake. And just as they started to pass…

Nothing happened. Literally, the snake didn’t even budge and Ashlyn and Ali practically ran through the rest of the forest to the beach as fast as they could.

And once they broke through, they noticed.

Red tide had taken over.

“Are you shitting me?” Ashlyn groaned, looking out at the water with the weird tint that meant it was dangerous to swim and probably not a good idea if she didn’t want to kill or seriously injure Ali on the first date. 

“So, want to tan?”

Ashlyn wanted to punch somebody. “That’s your thing.”

“Well,” Ali said, grabbing Ashlyn’s hand and walking through the sand. “We can still sit, talk, watch the sunset, and relax.”

That wasn’t the plan. Ashlyn wanted to go in the water, to have fun, to do crazy stuff, but anything with Ali honestly sounded appealing. So they set up the towels until it basically looked like a blanket, and they lied down. 

As time went on, they inched closer and Ali eventually laid her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder as they watched the sun gradually drop. Halfway through the sun’s drop through the water, Ali asked Ashlyn a hard question.

“When did you know that you liked me more than just a friend?”

Ashlyn didn’t tense at the question, but she did bite her lip, digging her fingers in the sand behind them that she was leaning back on. “Since I met you, actually.”  
“Really?”

“Yeah. When I picked you up at the airport. But… you know, you were dating your boyfriend at the time so I didn’t want to intrude or voice anything or be that girl.”

“He was a douchebag,” Ali said. “I wish you would’ve rescued me from that dreadful relationship.”

“Well, you eventually figured it out.”

“Thanks to your guidance.”

“Maybe it was more selfishness,” Ashlyn said with a smile. “I really just wanted you all to myself.”

“You talk a lot of game for someone who hasn’t kissed me yet.”

And just like that, the air shifted. Ali tensed, realizing what she said. Ashlyn felt a desire to do exactly that. And without being able to talk herself out of it, Ashlyn lifted Ali’s chin and kissed her before either girl had a chance to think about what’s happening.

Ali’s lips were exactly what Ashlyn dreamed of, as soft and gentle and sweet and perfect as she always wanted it to be. The kiss wasn’t hard, but it was powerful and passionate. Ashlyn started to pull back eventually, but to her surprise, Ali grabbed her face and pulled her back hard enough to knock them both to the ground, Ashlyn finding herself hovering over Ali with her hands in the sand behind the brunette’s head. 

Ali’s hands moved towards Ashlyn’s sides. The skins of their stomachs touched since it was the beach, and they were in bathing suits, and they were tanning, and it just kind of shocked both of them. It wasn’t new to feel each other like this, but it was new at the same time.

Ashlyn actually moaned when Ali’s hands slid to her shoulders and her tongue did something magical, causing the blonde to drop even lower towards her. And Ali just laughed.

Ashlyn pulled back, hooded eyes but a bit coherent at least. “You’re mean.”

Ali shrugged but wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s neck. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve been attracted to you since the day we’ve met and I’ve wanted to do this for longer than I care to admit.”

Ashlyn smiled down at the beautiful girl beneath her on the sand. “I probably have you beat.”

“Is it a contest now?” Ali laughed. Ashlyn noticed that Ali’s hands started to roam, like they were just curious, across her neck and her shoulders and her fingers running over Ashlyn’s lips softly. “Because I think we’re both winning in this relationship.”

“I wanted to be the cheesy one, and you’re taking that title from me.”

“You’re the hot one, so we have to make this even somehow.”

Ashlyn smiled down at Ali, shaking her head. “I may be hot, but you’re the most beautiful,” she kissed her cheek, “gorgeous,” she kissed her nose, “Sexy” she kissed her forehead, “perfect girl that I’ve ever–”

Thunder sounded in the dimming light from the sun, causing both girls to look behind them. It was towards the parking lot about a twenty minute walk, and they swallowed when they could already see the rain pouring down. It was going to be quite the storm.

Ali sat up as Ashlyn stood, quickly gathering their stuff. “This is going to be a hell of an afternoon shower.”

“Shit, we have to go,” Ashlyn laughed, grabbing Ali’s hand and the bag, heading for the forest. Just before they entered, Ali froze.

Ashlyn looked back. “What?”

“What about the snake?”

Ashlyn sighed, knowing this was going to be interesting. “Could this get any more difficult?”

“Probably not.”

“Just run as fast as you can?”

Ali finally laughed. “You can’t keep up with me if I do that. In case you forgot, you’re a goalkeeper.”

Ashlyn took that as a challenge. “Bring it on, Krieger.”

They took off, snake forgotten, storm ignored, and it was simply just a race to see who was the fastest. Ali was lagging with one of the bags, and Ashlyn was struggling with the extra bag that contained a bit of the snacks, the suntan lotion, the soccer ball, yada yada, but Ali obviously broke through, laughing as Ashlyn yelled after her. 

It had been pouring for almost five minutes by the time they finally got to the jeep. But that’s when they realized… the top was down. It was already pouring. The jeep was soaked and currently starting to flood already. And they were soaking wet.

Ali just laughed, dropping the bags and smiling at Ashlyn’s face of horror and shock. “Honestly, we can’t win right now.”

“I checked the weather!” Ashlyn yelled, staring in horror at her baby, her jeep, drowning in rain water. “They said it wouldn’t rain. She’s going to be wrecked!”

“Ashlyn, calm down.”

“I don’t have the money to fix it!” Ashlyn yelled. “We only get so much money from the Pride and I can’t afford to–”

“Baby, hey, stop,” Ali said, grabbing Ashlyn’s face to bring the wide eyes to look into her brown ones. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s not going to ruin your jeep, so calm down.”

Ashlyn, although she knew Ali was right, was still worried. “Can one thing not go right on this date?”

“Well,” Ali said with a smirk, draping her arms around Ashlyn’s shoulders. “Would it be too forward to say I’ve never made out with someone in the rain?”

Ashlyn’s hands went to Ali’s hips, playing with the strings of her bikini as the desire came in her eyes. “Ali, you’re really trying to push me to the edge.”

“We’re twenty five years old, Ash,” Ali pointed out. “It’s not like we’re sixteen year olds who have never met, had a first date, and are scared. I love you as a best friend, and I’m pretty sure I love this side of you too.” Ali pulled Ashlyn forward gently for a long, soft kiss. “And I’m not going too fast or trying to push you. I’ve wanted this for months, so maybe I’m tired of being patient.”

Ashlyn was still, not sure what to do as Ali’s body and skin pressed up against her. It was wet. It was slick. It was hot. And she really just wanted to take Ali on the hood of the car in the rain, but the princess deserved better. Not that they had a choice, because right as they started to kiss, they heard the sound of a siren going off.

Ashlyn’s eyes shot to the size of the moon as blue and red lights lit up the dark, fading sun. There was still enough light to make details, and the girls held their hands up from the blinding colors of the police car.

Eventually, a man stepped out, quickly walking over to them and yelling over the rain. “Ladies, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. This is a no parking zone, and you get ticketed or fined if your car is spotted here.”

Ashlyn sighed. “Since when?” Ashlyn asked. “I’ve been coming here for years.”

“Since always. It’s not always enforced, but it is a law.”

“Are you kidding me?” Ashlyn was starting to get angry.

“Our car is kind of, problematic, at the moment,” Ali pointed out, fingers towards the jeep. 

The cop – a man of about thirty with striking blue eyes and blonde hair – sighed at the sight before him. “Didn’t prepare, huh?”

Ashlyn grinded her teeth angrily. “It wasn’t supposed to rain,” she said, but she didn’t add the ‘dipshit’ that she wanted to at the end.

“It’s Florida. It always rains.” He scratched his head, before looking back at them. “Look, I can take you home if you need me to, and you can get your car later tomorrow. I’ll get the ticket ready, because I will have to ticket you for the parking in the first place, but the ride is free and you can pay the ticket at the station right now.”

Ashlyn’s eyes widened. “You’re taking me to the police station?”

“Yes.”

Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s hand. “Will we be able to go home after?”

“I can drive you, yes, but it’s protocol to take you all in if you don’t have a ride, and we can address the ticket in court later if that is easier for you.”

“Fucking hell,” Ashlyn murmured to herself before shrugging defeated. “Fine.”

They got their soaking clothes and dressed, Ashlyn not liking the way the cop had been eyeing Ali since they pulled up, so the blonde blocked his view the best she could, and they moved towards his car once they were covered. 

When he opened up the back of the car, Ali froze. “Um, do we have to ride in the back?”

“Yes. It’s protocol. I’m sorry, but that’s what has to happen.”

Ashlyn ran a hand through her soaking wet hair. “Well, it’s not my first rodeo,” she mumbled before slipping inside, grabbing Ali’s hand when she followed. The cop closed the door and immediately jumped in, turning on the heat for the girls. At least he wasn’t a total dick.

They made it to the station and ran inside, Ashlyn and Ali holding hands to try to keep the blonde calm. The cop went to his desk, nodding towards a few of the other officers who blatantly looked Ali up and down – some of the females even smiling and staring at Ashlyn – before he sat down and started writing the ticket.  
“How much will it be?” Ashlyn asked.

 

“I’m sorry about this, obviously, so I’ll only write it for fifty dollars, deal?”

Ashlyn sighed. “Yeah, fine.” She reached into her pockets to pull out her probably drenched wallet when she felt that they were empty. She checked her front ones, then her back ones again and closed her eyes in frustration. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Ali frowned. “What?”

She tilted her head back, looking exasperated. “My wallet is in the glove compartment of the jeep. I forgot it.”

“I’ve got mine,” Ali said, reaching into her jacket to grab it. Ashlyn stopped her. “Ash, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.”

The cop just laughed a little. “Look, you can pay it later if you can show me your license.”

Ashlyn wanted to punch an elephant, she was so mad. “My license is in my wallet you piece of–”

Ali covered Ashlyn’s mouth quickly with her hand. She glared at the blonde, who rolled her eyes and nodded. “Ali took out her credit card, the cop swiped it, paperwork was filed within twenty minutes, and finally they were leaving. 

Ashlyn was quiet the entire drive there. Ali at least made small talk with the cop, who they found out was named Officer Jacobs, who also had two twins daughters that were two years old. The mother died of cancer last year. Ali was being her cute, sensitive self and talked and talked while giving directions to her house. Ashlyn wasn’t looking forward to having to ride back to her own house with this douche bag, even if he seemed… decent-ish. 

They made it, finally, and the cop opened the door and helped Ali out. He reached to help Ashlyn as well, but she ignored him and just stood up, grabbing Ali’s hand as the defender thanked him. He smiled at her – at this point the rain had stopped but they were too tired to really go get the jeep – and told them to have a nice night. Ashlyn almost stopped him when Ali grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house, giving him a soft smile.

Once inside Ashlyn realized that she was technically stranded at Ali’s house. They hadn’t eaten dinner, it was getting late, and that’s when she realized.

“Shit.”

Ali leaned against the wall. “What now?”

“We had a reservation at that steakhouse you like.”

“Had?”

Ashlyn nodded, looking at her watch. “It was forty-five minutes ago… so…”

Ali’s stomach grumbled at the mention of food, and she just laughed at the hilarity of the situation. Then, the smell hit them that was coming from the kitchen. Steak and potatoes.

Ashlyn’s eyes widened and Ali just smiled at her. “Hungry? Mom made three steaks, some potatoes, and I think some asparagus as well.”

“How do you know?”

“I texted her and asked her to make dinner,” Ali said. 

Ashlyn’s jaw dropped. “When?”

“At the station. I didn’t know about the reservation, but, I mean, they would’ve given our table away by now so, you know. I figured you’d be hungry and you’re already annoyed so I didn’t want you to be angry or worse, hangry.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. “Ha. Ha. Very funny.”

“It’s cute to see you try this though,” Ali said, stepping forward with a smile. She cupped Ashlyn’s cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. “And thank you for a very memorable day.”

“Memorable. Funny.”

“Absolutely.”

“Whatever. Let’s just eat before the house catches on fire with the way this day is going.”

Ali chuckled, grabbing Ashlyn’s hand and pulling her towards the stairs. “Don’t jinx it. But first, new clothes.”

Upstairs, Ashlyn and Ali changed with kisses and smiles, despite the terrible day that had been going on. Ashlyn couldn’t keep her eyes off of Ali as she stripped, her back to her in front of her closet. Ashlyn tried to just stare at Ali’s sweatpants she was wearing and the new t-shirt, but she kept glancing up.

“Ash?”

The keeper swallowed. “Yeah?”

“My bra, can you help me clip it?”

It wasn’t the first time she had to help Ali, but this was going to be hard with the day they’ve had. She stood after agreeing, walking over. Her hands slid over Ali’s arms and shoulders before taking the bra clips and snapping them together. 

Ali turned, smiling up at her as she pulled her closer and kissed her lightly. “It’s amazing I finally get to do that.”

“Don’t even get me started,” Ashlyn mumbled against her lips, grabbing Ali’s face and pulling her in, locking their lips together. Ali moaned when Ashlyn bit her lip and pulled, smirking at each other.”

They kissed for who knew how long, but they’d lost track and didn’t realize what was happening when suddenly there was a laugh behind them.

Ali jumped back, Ashlyn blushing and staring wide-eyed at Deb, who smiled at them. “Would you two want dinner or would you rather have each other?”

“Mom!” 

“Its ready downstairs, whatever you like,” she said with a wave.

Ashlyn groaned. “Oh my God, your mom just… insinuated that we… that… what?”

Ali put her head in her hands. “What a day.”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn agreed. “Pinoe is going to get a kick out of this story.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Any ideas I should've put in there that I missed? All of this stuff has happened to me at one time or another, so this is all plausible! I promise! Granted, I'm older now so times might have changed, but it's still pretty amusing looking back on this kind of stuff.


End file.
